


Like Jewels

by noadventureshere



Series: Everyday Blasphemies [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/pseuds/noadventureshere
Summary: (…) the joints of thy thighs are like jewels, the work of the hands of a cunning workmanSong of Solomon 7:1 (KJV)





	Like Jewels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunspark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunspark/gifts).

> Thank you Sus.

Crowley kissed and nipped his way down Aziraphale's body. He gave his Effort just glancing attention, smiling when Aziraphale moaned in frustration.

He sat between Aziraphale's knees and looked up: a feast just for him. His thighs! Torturing him for hundreds of years, so meaty and muscular. Crowley had wanted to bite them for as long as he could remember. And now? Now, he could. 

He bent his head to finally take his prize. Aziraphale squirmed slightly as he ran his nose along soft skin. He flicked his tongue out to taste and felt the muscles beneath him go taut. 

"Crowley, um." Crowley gently bit down on the meaty inside of Aziraphale's thigh.

Aziraphale let out a sharp yelp and his whole body jerked. Crowley was squeezed roughly between Aziraphale's legs and then, somehow, ended up on the floor. He had a vague idea that he might have been kicked.

There was a short, shocked silence.

Crowley's voice drifted up from the floor, "Angel. Are you, by any chance ticklish?"

Aziraphale made a very embarrassed noise and seemed to be attempting to become invisible by covering his head in bed linens. Crowley climbed back onto the bed and uncovered his blushing angel. 

“Crowley! I bloodied your nose!” A quick pass of his hand over Crowley’s face left him blood-free. Crowley made a funny face and sneezed.

“That felt distinctly odd,” he began to laugh.

They had each let their Efforts fade away in the meantime. “I’m sorry for ruining the mood,” Aziraphale muttered.

Crowley cuddled up behind him and held him close. “Angel. Nothing is ruined. Nap now, dinner at the new Morrocan place on Dean Street, and then…” he smiled his most lascivious smile. “I’m having dessert. Still can't believe you kicked me."

"I couldn't help it, you bit me." 

"And I'll do it again too. Might have to tie you down first," Crowley winked. 

Aziraphale hoped he wasn't joking.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I told them to have sexy times. They're stubborn.


End file.
